


Save Game

by Post_apocalyptic_intimacy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide, Multi, Other, Regicide, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Post_apocalyptic_intimacy/pseuds/Post_apocalyptic_intimacy
Summary: The underground is full ,  monsters are hungry and hope is lost . Save game ?In an alternate timeline where W.D Gaster is saddled with the task of saving monsterkind from overpopulation, starvation and the threat of humans , terrible choices must me made .





	Save Game

**Author's Note:**

> So , this is the first chapter of Save Game ! Yay <3 I would really like to tip my hat to Jo-Jo , a good friend of mine who has been doing a wonderful job of kicking my ass to get this done . Thanks boo .

Part one : Regicide. 

The royal scientist stood at the door to the throne room , waiting . He didn’t need to wait for an invitation to enter , yet he stood immobile. The tall skeleton , fixed his long white coat and shifted from one foot to the other ,he was nervous, a trait not commonly seen in the scientist. Gaster knew the weight of what he was about to suggest to his good friend the king and, for the first time in a long time, he was rattled . He had been posed a question , a question derived from 3 calamities that struck monster kind . 

problem#1: Vast over population in the underground .

Problem#2 : The barrier needed to be broken using human souls or the equivalent. 

problem#3 : The humans lashing out after they are freed due to the harvesting of said souls .

The question was posed and Gaster was struck by the sheer magnitude of his task . The skeleton frowned as he remembered the expression on the king’s normally kind , calm face . It was seared into his mind . He remembered wondering how such a mighty monster could make himself look so small in his throne , he remembered the smell of wet fur as the king wept hopelessly, and he remembered the self inflicted claw marks that marred Asgore’s once proud face .  
“What do we do now ?”  
That question haunted the skeleton for months as he wracked his brain for a solution. He first re-sorted the problems in order of importance . Overcrowding would not be a problem if the barrier was broken . So that was the least important and set at number 3 in the list . The humans would only be a problem after the barrier was broken so that was set at number 2 . leaving the last question 

The barrier needed to be broken using human souls or the equivalent…

…or the equivalent…

Now that was an interesting thought, that led to a terrible thought, which led to one horrifying solution . 

The Skeleton took one last fortifying breath before stepping through the doors . A neutral expression on his face . He worked hard to keep it that way and bridal his warring emotions . Fear,joy,sorrow , SHOCK. His sockets widened slightly as he saw the king but he managed to maintain his expression otherwise . The king looked a mess , matted fur and dirty clothes , Eyes red from crying and his body marred with self inflicted injuries . Even his normally meticulously maintained flower garden had overgrown to the point where yellow blooms had spread out across almost all the floor , strangling all the other plants to death . The goat monster raised his head and stared at the skeleton , for a moment it was like he didn’t recognize him, but when he did recognize him the king started to sob , scared of what news Gaster had brought .  
“ Please tell me you have found a way to help us “ He gasped between broken sobs “ Please help us .”  
That was the last straw , Gaster’s eyes filled with tears as he nodded .  
“Yes sire . I have a plan “  
The skeleton gently walked the king through his plan  
“ Your highness … there are too many monsters to feed , house and clothe . If things go on like this we all will die in under two years …We will not have to worry about the humans killing us when we leave because we will never get out of here if we keep going on like this . “  
He took a shaky breath as he saw the king fall deeper into despair before his eyes . “ Sir …I have a proposal for you , Theoretically … I can save monsterkind , however there will be a cost .”  
He paused taking in a sharp, shaky breath as he saw the king of monsters allow himself to regain HP  
“ Please , Doctor …Tell me what to do .”  
He sat up taller , his eyes became brighter , His wounds even began to heal . Gaster cringed, knowing what he was about to say next would take all that HP away again.  
“ We need to reduce population density by culling all unnecessary monsters .” Gaster sigh “ And then we need to continue to do so until we get out of here .”  
Asgore stared at the skeleton in horror at what he had just said , he opened his mouth to shout at the scientist but before he could, Gaster continued on .  
“ The culled monsters would not go to waste . “ He took a step forward “ They are the key to saving us all .”  
The king shut his jaws and stared . Waiting for an explanation .  
“I have developed a doorway to a space of nothingness, sire , the void “  
The skeleton raised his chin , a show of determination “Theoretically a regular monster soul could be stored in there after death , so long as the death happened inside the void . Sire …If we collect monster souls in there we may well be able to use them to break the barrier …We could do it without killing a single human … There would be no reason for the humans on the surface to eliminate us all . Sire I know it is hard to accept , But this could save our species . “  
The king had remained silent throughout the explanation , one of his mighty paws tightening on the arm of his throne to the point that his claws were embedded into the wood  
“ Get out …”  
The king whispered , His voice filled with venom . The skeleton shook his head in defiance , opening his mouth to speak  
“ GET OUT “  
The king roared making the skeleton take an involuntary step back. The king had not raised his voice like that since the war . Gaster Fontaine took a bold step back in the direction of the furious king, His expression determined .  
“I WILL NOT , SIRE ! “  
He snarled back at him. Taking another threatening step .  
“ DO NOT LET YOUR RIDICULOUS SENTIMENTALITY CLOUD YOUR JUDGEMENT . WE DO THIS . OR WE ALL DIE “  
He was almost nose to nose with the king now . his eyes glowing deep red with rage. The king smiled darkly as he grabbed the skeleton’s arms .  
“ Then we die .”  
In that moment Gaster’s sockets widened in fear as he snarled. He knew that the king could dust him in a single moment so he instinctively defended himself , Summoning a bone attack and plunging it into the king’s chest . The king’s grasp tightened on the skeleton but soon he fell to dust . only his soul and is crown remained on the throne . Gaster stood in shock , his mouth opening and closing as if he wanted to speak but words escaped him . He stared at the pile of dust or a long while before he reached out with trembling hands and took the dusty crown . It was in that moment that another terrible idea occurred to him . He would do as the late king requested . He would save the kingdom . He put the crown on his head and let out a deep breath he had been holding in . 

N O W T O C O N V I N C E T H E Q U E E N

**Author's Note:**

> So , let me know what you all think , I am so excited to have this up hehe . also , if you are 18+ check out my blog here ( http://postapocalypticintimacy.tumblr.com/) there will be concept art , character designs and updates posted regularly .


End file.
